nicktoonsheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amorpho
Amorpho is one of the two who can shape shift. He uses this advantage to fool others, and ends up making a mess. History Forever Phantom In "," Amorpho makes his first appearance by making his way around , playing pranks by shape-shifting into various townspeople, as well as , until he sees in ghost form saving children from falling off a cliff. Jealous of the attention that Danny has, he decides to morph into Danny Phantom to get the spotlight. Amorpho then witnesses Danny Phantom shifting into human form and decides to turn into Danny Fenton instead. He then goes into the Fenton house (unknowingly followed by the real Danny) and tears up scrapbook of Danny Phantom newspaper clippings. The real Danny then makes his appearance and attacks Amorpho. Jazz then activates the ghost defenses and Amorpho (still disguised as Danny Fenton) fools Danny's parents and they attack Danny Phantom as Amorpho escapes into the basement. Danny follows Amorpho into the basement and after a brief fight, the two accidentally activate the Fenton's newest device, the Fenton Ecto-Stop-o-Power-o-Fier, which shorts out both of their powers. Amorpho manages to escape from the Fenton house and makes it to Casper High and sees Jack and Maddie announce to the public that Danny Fenton is missing, and for everyone to look for him. Wanting some privacy until he can figure out this mess, Amorpho spots Lancer and his constant rejection from his students, and thus becomes Lancer himself and heads for the school science lab to find the bottom of this fiasco. Amorpho then heads to the science lab as Lancer as the students of Casper High make it their absolute pleasure to torture their teacher. Amorpho eventually bumps into the real Lancer who faints upon seeing his own duplicate. Danny comes in afterwards, but cannot figure out which one is the real deal and doesn't get the time to when the students madly chase after their favorite hero. Danny eventually meets with Amorpho (still as Lancer) who proclaims him the ghost boy who can morph. Figuring out he's the one Danny's been after, the two leave Casper High, evading Jack and Maddie upon Sam's warning (now dressed as Danny Fenton instead of Tucker), Amorpho using invisibility to fly them away to Fenton Works, leaving the Fenton folks to assume a ghost overtook Lancer. On the way to Danny's house, Amorpho expresses sadness and guilt for getting far more attention than he bargained for, due to his faceless physique when all he wanted was some attention and fun while Danny laments the desire for less of that. The two, now at Fenton Works, are again busted by the Fenton folks, so the two quickly fabricate a lie stating that Lancer managed to defeat Danny Phantom and is about to destroy him in their lab. The two stage a battle, activating the machine that threw them into this mess in the first place. By the time the smoke clears, Danny and Amorpho head to the kitchen and turn back into their true forms. Amorpho apologizes for all the trouble and as Danny says he will leave Amorpho in peace if he does not see him again in the city, Amorpho transforms into Danny's ghost form, and agrees to Danny's deal but leaves his last word, "But how will you know if you do?" Mr. Lancer meanwhile wakes up in the ladies' restroom, much to the displeasure of several women already inside, as Amorpho watches and chuckles from afar. Phantom Planet He later makes a cameo in "," as one of the millions of ghosts who helps Danny save the world. Appearance Amorpho is the second known ghost who can shape shift at free will. His original form is a sleek body that has no mouth or nose and wears large red glasses with a fedora hat to cover his head. His clothes are like the fashion from 1990s that a mystery man would wear. Personality Amorpho is very sly and loves to make pranks to other bystanders but he can also get jealous easily if he saw anyone taking the spotlight. But he even has a soft side and can be guilty easily and would do anything to fix everything back to normal. Powers and Abilities * Shape shifting: As a ghost with no real form, he can change to any appearance he wants. * Flight: '''Standard ghost power. * '''Intangibility: Standard ghost power. * Invisibility: Standard ghost power. Weaknesses Amorpho's disadvantage is that sometimes he can take his joke too far and ends up bringing someone being hurt or unable to fix something that is broken forever. Quotes * "Another day, another town to bring upside down." * "I suppose it's fortunate that nauseating goody goody was here." * "I may have no face on my own, but I'm seeing everywhere." * "My pranks are the top of the town; good news travels fast...TOO FAST" * "How dare that fuzzy wuzzy steal my headline!?" * "He wants a contest? He's got one!" * "What? He can alter his appearance too!? THAT'S MY THING; HE'S STEALING MY THING!!!" * "Fine, he steals my glory...I'll steal his." * "Scraping your opinion of me, how am I doing so far?" * "That's right, I'm your boy, Danny!" * "You cannot defeat Amorpho!" * "That's the last one for a while." * "So far, so good. Disguised as a teacher I'm an avertable pariah." * "You are not the only ghost here, you know." * "BANZAI!" * "So can I. I'm me, and that means; I'm everyone." * "But how will you know if you do?" Trivia * Amorpho is the second known ghost that can shape shift at his free will. The first one would be . * Amorpho transformed into Paulina, Maurice (Tucker's dad), Pooky (Dash's dog) and a black cat. * At the end of the episode "Forever Phantom," Danny tells him that he will leave him in peace if Danny does not see him again in the city. He agrees but then shifts to Danny's ghost form and says "But how will you know if you do?", referring to a loophole in their deal: the fact that he's a shape shifter. * When Amorpho shapes into another person he can change his voice, but for some reason, sometimes chooses not to. It is ironic that no one notes the difference when he keeps his normal voice. * In the episode, Amorpho explains to Danny that he morphs into someone else only to be noticed and to have fun. * Amorpho does not appear to have fighting powers. * Amorpho does not seem to be a ghost that can scare because a lot of people passed in front of him and did not pay him attention. * He may be one of the few good ghosts (along with Danny Phantom, the Dairy King, Dani, Frostbite, Pandora, Cujo, Dora the Dragon, Clockwork, The Circus Group (Minus Lydia), and Wulf), as he apologizes to Danny at the end of the episode for causing trouble. * In the movie , Amorpho is in the group of ghosts that attacks Danny in the ghost zone. * His appearance and powers seem to be based on the cult classic antihero , who was able to make himself look like anyone he wished though usually kept his real face covered due to the severe burns. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Slender Characters Category:Living characters Category:Living Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Adults